Alpha and Omega 2 is finally here!
by FireWolf 16
Summary: The movie comes out october 8th comes to redbox october 15th. More as the story develops! I saw a clip on youtube and itunes Kate and Humphrey's voices have changed but i dont know about any others though and animation looks a little worse . But rumor is that its the first in a series of sequals to a and o but don't get your hopes up. Check out the new chapters. IT COMES OUT TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega 2 is finally here! I just saw a commercial for it on tv at 2:18 p.m. on october 4th. But it' going on dvd and it is at walmart so go check it out. If you want proof go check out imdb!

Here is the summary from imdb

Kate & Humphrey and their 3 wolf cubs (Stinky, Claudette and Runt) are happily preparing to celebrate their first winter together when their smallest cub, Runt, mysteriously disappears. They must now go on a new journey across the wilderness to find and bring back Runt before the winter snows block their way home. It's their greatest adventure yet, filled with action and suspense as well as plenty of the humor and heartwarming moments that were delivered in the first theatrical release. While their adventure does not end exactly as planned, Kate & Humphrey discover that "Home is where the Family Is."

title/tt3111728/plotsummary?ref_=tt_ov_pl


	2. update 3

These are some things I am afraid of about the new sequel. I know someone on youtube already made something like this but this is my own version. But these are some of the things I hope aren't in the movie after I saw the trailer and 2 clips from the movie.

1: The cubs

first off is their names. Usually characters get names based on their role in the movie. Claudette her name is okay but i've heard better. Stinky, well usually names are proportionate to your role and if Stinky is supposed to be the quote on quote future pack leader then shouldn't he have a name equivalent to that? Then another character Runt. Where did you come up with that name? He's the runt of the litter and his name is runt. Sorry about the hating on their names but you can see it too, right?

Next their personalities are somewhat likeable Runt no problem with him. Want to know why? because the screenwriter wanted you to have an emotional connection to Runt and just Runt not Stinky or Claudette just Runt. Usually in movies you want to be able to find yourself in one of the characters but not everybody in one character but its okay like this. Stinky seems a little unsure of himself like he knows he is supposed to be the pack leader and the best but he doesn't know how. Claudette seems a little bratty like runt is that much younger than her that his opinions don't matter they're just "cute". But thats just me just from a 2 minute clip that they were only in for 1 minute.

Another is their animation, all the original characters are adult wolves and still look awesome but it seems like the cubs could have been thought out and animated better. Maybe if they'd made them a little older they wouldn't look a bit chubby like in the trailer.

Then there is the cubs presence see in the original kate and humphrey were free spirits having an adventure trying to get home. Now the band isn't a duet anymore they've got three new members and thats the problem with these sequels where they chain kids to the parents from the original. I know for sure they will affect the dynamics of the movie I just don't know if its for better or for worse.

2:Kate and Humphrey

The original alpha and omega in the first were wild free spirits and by the end Kate was too. From the trailer they aren't anymore. They are kind of sitcom parents and an old married couple combo. See I thought Kate had character growth in the first movie so she learned to have fun sometimes but now she seems a little more bossy this time she also seems a little more protective of possible accusations from Humphrey like her dinner wasn't good enough or like" are you calling me fat?" Those types of questions. Humphrey seems like he is stumbling around trying to please Kate sort of like a sitcom dad. But he still looks to be all jokes. i hope this isn't how it is for the rest of the movie but again this was their one minute snapshot of of two minutes.

3: Straight to dvd

I hope it is good even though its not going to theaters but I know that fi they did a good job on the first one they will probably do a good job on the second.

So I didn't mean to be a hater because I know i should be grateful for getting a sequel because honestly this is my favorite movie of all time (unless ender's game has something to say about itself). I also know that this will probably be good because sequels aren't supposed to be like the first or they'll get boring. But the truth is no one can know until they see the movie. So just remember if you don't like it this was all i got from maybe 5 minutes maximum of clips.


	3. update 4

Today the movie finally comes out! Except I can't watch it until the 15th when it comes out on redbox but none the less you could still download it off of itunes. So make sure to check it out and send crest animation and Lionsgate a thank you letter for making the sequel. I'll check back in later and make sure to check on the 16th or 17th for my review of Alpha and Omega 2! I may post other things before then though.

Go A and O fans!


End file.
